A different Sunset
by Evowizard25
Summary: Sunset Shimmer, the adopted daughter of Celestia, has been sent to Ponyville to oversee the 'Summer Sun Celebration'...Oh and she has to make friends too...This is going to be a long day for her. {The first in my 'Shimmerverse' series.}
1. Prologue: The test

It was just another ordinary sunset in Equestria.

The ponies were busy making the best of the couple hours of sunlight remaining. They bustled about, going home, or stopping to get a drink after a hard day's work. The youth were ready to hit the town and spend the night partying.

The monsters of the world were beginning to stir. Bloodthirsty beasts pawed the ground, searching for a meal. Heretics planned and schemed from the shadows, waiting for their chance to destroy the natural order. And you bet your bottom dollar, some big bad daemon/sorcerer was planning to try and take over Equestria.

Just the standard usual of the day...

"I can't do it!" The tallest tower of the castle shook from the force of the shout.

...For the most part.

Inside this tower, sat the immortal ruler and sun deity, Princess Celestia. Her white fur glistened in the light of the candles that were set on her desk. Her large wings ruffled about on her backside, a sign of agitation. The large white alicorn was sitting at her desk, which she normally did during this time of the day. Usually, it would have neat stacks of paper work about. The last files of the day to be done, before she started the night court. But not now. Now the files were scattered about the room, the many books that lined her own personal library had fallen out of their shelves, her paintings were slanted and crooked. Overall, her study room was a mess.

But Celestia didn't care about that. She didn't care about the taxes that needed to be filed away. The reports that needed to be addressed. The laws that needed to be put into action. Nothing mattered, nothing was worth caring about.

Celestia put her face into her forehooves. "I just can't."

It was that time of the day again. She had to lower the sun and raise the moon. Oh how she despised touching her sister's sacred realm. She wasn't its shepherd. She wasn't its avatar. She was its older sister and controlling it made her sick.

A part of her thought after a nearly a thousand years she would get used to it. Celestia tried and tried again to look on the bright side. She wanted to forget the past and move on. But she couldn't. She could never move on. Her sister's twisted visage was forever ingrained in her memory. Her insane laughter echoed in her ears. And whenever she did touch the moon and tried to move it, she could always feel that daemon lash out.

"This isn't fair." Celestia finally removed her face from her hooves. A few tears leaked out and stained her cheeks. The sun goddess looked out her window. "Why? Why did this have to happen to me? To her?"

A million different scenarios played out in her mind. Each one much happier than reality.

"I failed you….I failed everyone I ever cared about."

Celestia looked down at her desk. Her horn glowed a bright yellow as she used it to open one of her drawers. Inside lay an assortment of little objects. She picked up each one with her magic.

A small, sacred golden orb, meant to keep evil away. The globe had a large engraving of her cutie mark. It had been given to her by her head priestess, Kind Heart. "You always were a worrywart, Kind Heart." _'I think I may have to pay her a visit soon. The old mare is on her last legs.'_ A small snort of amusement escaped her. She gently placed it onto the desk.

The next item was a gold necklace, infused with rectangular diamonds. It was a gift from the beautiful griffon Queen Wanda. "And who says the griffons have no taste?"

The third was a blood red crystal. Celestia's face contorted into a look of agitation. "You gave me a lot of trouble, you know that?" The chaotic whispers that resounded inside the object stormed about. She was glad that this chaos daemon was forever trapped within. He had caused too much pain.

"Ah, there you are." Celestia's mood brightened when she beheld the last item. In her magical grasp was but a simple colt revolver. It had been given to her by its inventor a couple decades ago, Samuel Colt. "I was looking for you."

The gun itself in no way looked extraordinary. Yes, it had some fancy engravings and the quote 'I will fear no evil' in Latin. {A quote taken from one of her own scriptures.} But nothing that would suggest the power it held. For this gun could kill anything…Though she didn't know if that included gods.

"When was the last time you were used, little one?" She asked. She knew it couldn't respond, but she just felt like talking to it. "Well, your time has come. I mean to test your capabilities." And with those words, she did something that would shock her subjects….She placed the barrel to the side of her head. She could feel the cold metal touch her skin. It was oddly comforting. She cocked the hammer. _'Just one motion and it could all be over.'_ She told herself. _'No more pain, no more sorrow.'_

"Really Celestia? Again?" A male voice echoed in her room. A small sigh could be heard. Not a second after the words were emitted, a figure phased through the door. It was as if the surface had turned into a liquid, as when the figure came through, it rippled outwards. It calmed when he had fully entered. The figure himself was rather tall. Not as tall as Celestia, but he came close. This being, a deer in all honesty, was slender. His whole race was lithe so it wasn't a surprise. He wore form fitting, sleek armor that covered his body; including a helmet, obscuring his face. The only thing not covered was his large antlers. A white staff was held in one of his forehooves. It was simple enough, except for the glowing ornate, blue jewel at the end. "How many times must you do that before you get it through that thick skull of yours? You will never pull that trigger."

Celestia just smiled. "I know. It just brings me comfort." She used her magic to put all the items, including the gun, back into the drawer. She then shut it. "It is nice to see you again, Farseer Anrain. How have you been since we last met?"

"Fine enough, I suppose."

"That is good to hear. Would you like me to get you some tea?"

The deer shook his head. "This is not the time for tea."

"Oh?" Celestia tilted her head to the side and gave him a curious gaze. "Then what time is this? Not the time for peace, since you are armed and wearing your armor." She eyed the curved sword at the deer's side.

"It is the time of destiny."

"Isn't it always?" Celestia gave him a small smile. "Then tell me, Farseer. What vision plagued you enough to visit me? Is it the griffons?"

Again, the deer shook his head. "This has nothing to do with those bird brains."

Celestia gave him a scolding glare. "Really now, Anrain. Bird brains? I thought you were above such petty insults."

"I'll be above such petty insults the moment the griffons give up their bloodlust." The farseer snorted. "And that's not likely to happen any time soon; with or without your interference."

"Then, if it's not the griffons." Celestia inquired. "Who is it?"

"The one." Farseer Anrain said.

"The one?" Celestia looked confused. The goddess of the sun turned to one of her book cases. Her horn lit up as her golden magic flowed forth. The book case shifted, moving to the side to reveal alphabetic rows of file compartments. The word 'Emergencies' was displayed above in golden letters.

"It's in the T's."

"But you said 'One'."

Farseer Anrain shook his head. "I said 'The One'."

"Very well then." The T compartment glowed yellow as it was pulled out. A scroll was levitated out from its holding place and over to Celestia. Opening it, she peered down the list. With a startled gasp, she looked over at the deer. "You don't mean…."

"No, not that one."

"Oh," Celestia looked further down…Before her magic disappeared. The scroll hit the desk, but she didn't pay attention. Her face was contorted in utter disbelief. _'This…This can't be.'_

She turned to Anrain, who only nodded. "It's true."

Celestia could only think of one thing to say. "Where?"

**Mother Kind Heart's Orphanage**

"Children! It's time to get ready." A cheery mare called out. "We have families to make."

As always, the children jumped out of their small beds and rushed out of the room as fast as their little hooves could take them. Gleeful smiles adorned their faces as they left the room empty. Well empty save one yellow filly.

The yellow filly simply 'hmphed' and went back to reading. She faced away from the doorway, not paying any attention to the fleeing ponies. Her bed was nearly covered with books of several sizes and subjects. As well as ranging from beginner to advanced. Quite a few of them were still open, from where she had left off in the previous hours.

"Sunset?" The same mare from earlier spoke up. "Don't you want to meet anypony?" Sunset simply shook her head. "I'm sure some lovely couple will find you absolutely delightful."

"No they won't." Sunset growled. "I'm six years old. Nopony's liked me enough to adopt me in those six years. Nopony will."

"Sunset, that's not true." The mare went over, moved some books carefully to the side, and sat down. "Once they get to know you, they'll love you."

"Lies!" Sunset barked, looking up at her caretaker. She was peach colored, brown maned Pegasus. A few strands of her mane were graying out. She was wearing a dark pink suit over her body, so her cutie mark was obscured, but she knew it was a heart with the image of a young pony inside.

"Sunset Shimmer," The mare, known as Tender Care, reprimanded. "Don't raise your voice like that."

Sunset simply snorted and went back to reading, hoping the mare would leave her alone. But she didn't. Tender Care just sat there beside Sunset, not saying a word. This wasn't anything new. Tender Care would often come and try and comfort her. Sunset appreciated it, even loved her for it, but she didn't like getting her hopes built up. _'Why doesn't she leave?'_

"What'cha reading?" The elder mare asked.

"Goldilocks and the Three Bears." Sunset answered. Yes it was a kiddy story. She knew it. Most of the time she'd avoid them, 'cause she was a big pony. But, she just wanted to read something new and this caught her attention.

"Sounds interesting." Tender Care smiled down at her. "Mind telling me what's happening?"

Sunset simply nodded. "Goldilocks is just finishing up eating the bears porridge."

"That was very nice of the bears to give her that."

"But they didn't. She broke in and ate it when they were gone."

"Well that wasn't very nice of her, was it Sunset?"

Sunset shook her head. "No it wasn't."

"And why is that?"

"Because stealing is wrong."

Tender Care nuzzled her head. "Very good."

"Especially cause it was the baby bears porridge." Sunset explained. "He needs his food to get big and strong. His mama and papa…" Sunset frowned and stopped where she was.

Tender Care noticed her stopping. "Sunset dear, it'll be okay." She used wing to drape over Sunset and scoot her to her side.

But Sunset wasn't having any of that. She used her magic to lift the wing off her. She inwardly smiled. She was better than any pony her age in magic. "I don't want your comfort. I just want to be alone."

"Sunset, nopony should be alone."

"I AM!" Again, she shouted at her. "And I like it that way. I don't have to put up with some stupid ponies telling me what to do. I don't have to listen to their rules or eat their stupid food. I am a loner pony and it'll stay that way."

"That's not true Sunset. Once they see the real you…"

"THEY"LL ABANDON ME! JUST LIKE MY REAL PARENTS!" Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh Sunset," Tender Care moved to brush away tears. However, Sunset just pushed her off the bed with her magic. She was able to get her wings going and touch down.

"Just leave me be." Sunset told her, keeping her eyes on the book.

Tender Care sighed. She wanted to hug her and tell her everything was alright. Yet, she knew better. Sunset was an abnormally gifted unicorn. With those gifts, came terrible consequences. She was lucky Sunset was getting her bearings, else she'd have to deal with the explosive energies of her younger years. Still, an emotional magi was not something she could deal with on her own. So, she started to leave the room. "If you need anything, just come get me okay?" When Sunset didn't answer her, she sighed.

When Sunset was sure her caretaker was gone, she wiped away her tears. She hated crying. _'Big ponies don't cry. The heroes in stories don't do it, so I won't either.' _She wasn't weak like the damsels in distress. She was strong. She was talented. _'I'll show them what I'm capable of. When I get big, I'll be the best unicorn mage ever! I'll be all powerful and a ruler to boot!'_

The little filly read on into the story. She stopped when she saw a picture of the bears together. "Mama…Papa…" She touched the image. "Why does a bear have something I don't?"

"Sunset!" Tender Care called, poking her head into the room. "You have a very important visitor."

Sunset looked over her shoulder at her. "Visitor? Me?" While this wasn't the first time they had an important visitor, being in the middle of Canterlot, nopony had ever wanted to see her.

Tender Care's smile brightened up at that. She nodded. "Yes, and she really does want to see you. Can she come in?"

Sunset Shimmer frowned. _'It's probably one of those important ponies that think it'd be nice to have a trophy kid.'_ She thought to herself. But in the end, she relented with a sigh. _'Might as well.'_ She nodded.

"Great." Tender Care looked her shoulder. "You majesty, she'd be delighted to see you."

"I'm glad to hear that." A new voice chimed in. It was the most beautiful, calming, motherly voice she'd ever heard. And with it, came someone she'd never thought she'd see up close.

"Princess Celestia!" Sunset cried out in shock.

"That is who I am." Celestia smiled at her.

She couldn't believe it. The Princess of Equestria was here to see her. "Uh…Uh…uh…" She couldn't properly think of anything to say. Just being in her presence was awe inspiring. Celestia had an aura of great power…but it was tempered in such a motherly glow.

"I think you broke her, Princess." Tender Care smirked.

Celestia chuckled. "That happens more often than I would like." The Princess walked over to her bed. "Are you always this cluttered?" She motioned to the books strewn about.

Sunset simply nodded, feeling ashamed for causing this mess.

"Do not fret, my little pony." Celestia said. "I myself have created quite the mess during my studies."

Sunset couldn't believe that. _'Princess Celestia creating messes? That can't be.'_

"It's true." Celestia told her, scanning her selection of books. "My, my, my, some of these books are quite advanced for a filly your age. Aren't they too tough for you?"

Sunset shook her head. "Nuh-uh. I'm a smart pony."

"Of course you are….Would you mind if I join you on the bed?"

"But…"

Sunset's remark about the books was cut short as Celestia neatly put the books in small piles next to the bed. The sun monarch then gently laid herself down beside the filly. The unfortunate bed gave squeaks of protest. "There. All neat and tidy." She looked down at the filly, noticing her tears. She frowned. "Why are you upset, little one?"

"No reason, your majesty."

Celestia didn't say anything. She just looked at the picture of the bears that Sunset was touching. Her face became downcast, before she brightened up. "I remember when this story was first printed. Did you know that it used to feature an old mare instead of a filly?"

Sunset shook her head. "No, your majesty. I didn't." Honestly, she was a little bit shocked by that. I mean, why the change?

"Sunset…Do you know why I am here?"

"No, your majesty."

"Just call me Celestia, dear. There is no need for formalities."

Sunset didn't know what to think of that. All her life, she'd been told to call the nobility that. But the Princess told her that she didn't need to do it, so she wasn't going to. "Okay….Celestia."

"Good." Celestia smiled. "Well, the reason I came here was because of how special you are."

Sunset's eyes widened. Yes, she knew she was special, but to be noticed by the princess. That was something she'd never thought of. "Really?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes. And I wish to take you back with me to the castle."

'_The castle?' _Sunset couldn't believe that…She couldn't believe a lot of what was happening. It almost sounded like the Princess wanted to adopt her. Hope flooded her and it showed on her face. _'Please, please, please. I want to be a princess too.'_

"But first, you must pass a test."

Sunset's face fell. She knew it was too good to be true. A test by the Princess was going to be hard.

"Do not fret, little one. It is not a hard test. Not for you." Sunset nodded and moved her book to the side, after closing it. Just then, a golden flash lit the room for a second. Sunset was surprised to see a large light purple egg, with darker spots.

"What is it?" The little filly asked.

"A dragon egg." The ancient monarch answered. At the word 'dragon', Sunset started to worry. She'd heard a lot about dragons and none of it was good. "Do not fret, my little pony. It is just an egg."

"But what does it have to do with my test?"

"This is your test." Celestia told her. Sunset just tilted her head and looked at her quizzingly. "You are going to hatch it."

Sunset's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Hatch…a dragon? But it's going to eat us."

"No he won't." Celestia shook her head. "I won't let him."

Sunset just stared at the egg, before looking at her. "How am I going to hatch it?"

"Just concentrate. Let your magic flow into the egg."

Sunset nodded before she returned her attention to her test. She scrunched up her face as her horn started to light up. A greenish blue hue covered her horn and soon the egg. Slowly but steadily, she poured her magic into the egg. For a moment, nothing happened…That is before she heard the first crack.

"That is enough, Sunset. You can stop now."

Sunset did as she asked. Her magic faded away.

Celestia shifted and scooted the egg into her embrace. "Come out, my little drake." She cooed. "I want to see you." She whispered tiny little encouragements as the egg broke apart. Finally, the pieces gave way, leaving a small purple, green spiked dragon. The great Princess Celestia nuzzled the creature. "I have waited so long to hold you." She used her wing to pull Sunset into her happy embrace.

"Princess…" Sunset inquired. "Does this mean I pass?"

Celestia just laughed, hugging the two close.

It was just another ordinary sunset in Equestria.

And Celestia wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

Well, I'm glad you people stopped by to take a look at my fic. I hope I didn't disappoint you all.

Please leave a comment.


	2. Part 1: The raid

**18 years later**

**An old, abandoned factory outside Manehattan**

Chaos and Harmony are like yin and yang. They are the complete opposites of each other, but one can't survive without the other. They flow and twist around one another in an intricate dance. That doesn't stop them from butting heads though.

Like today for example.

Field Marshal Shining Armor walked along the sides of the old building, being careful to not cause a ruckus. It was early morning, so the low light played in his favor. He was donned in his full body, purple marked, golden armor. The purple markings indicated his superior rank. A sword rested on his side. He was ready for what was coming. His galea sat atop his head. Fifteen soldiers followed close behind; nine swordsponies, four pikescolts, and two musketeers. Muskets weren't terribly reliable weapons, but they did the job they were made for.

The swordsponies and pikescolts wore full body golden armor, with their standard galea. The Musketeers wore a golden, stylized cloth uniform. Though this gave them less protection, it allowed them to be lighter and swifter. Which they needed to be, since it took a while to reload each shot. They carried two pouches, one on each side, bulging with ammunition. A tri-cornered, hat sat upon their heads.

Not that long ago, there had been reports of ponies going missing. At first it was left in the hooves of the local law enforcement. Gangs were known to dabble in a little kidnapping now and again. So the royal guard weren't needed. It was only after authorities found a couple of chaos cultist cackling, as they painted the walls of an inn with the blood of a slain mare did the truth get out.

Of course, something like this wouldn't usually warrant Shining's involvement. There were plenty of other capable officers and Inquisitors. Hay, he knew that the Sisters of Vengeance would love to crack some heretic's skull. But the cultists, in their insane ramblings, had mentioned something. Something extremely awful.

Shining Armor turned to his troops. "Be careful. Reports indicate they have a blood magi with them." He saw a couple of them shudder. With good reason.

Blood magi are powerful chaos sorcerers. Those ponies were nothing but skin and bones, only being kept alive by their wicked warp magic. As their name implied, they had to have blood to use their magic. Since they had none of their own, they were long robes, with several empty gems. Each one housed enough blood for a few spells. They would drain ponies dry, refilling their crystals, or trying an incantation on the spot with the resource.

'_Damned chaos nutjobs.' _He thought. _'This world would be a lot better if they didn't exist at all.'_

The early morning air was sweet, but carried a hint of death. A hint he and his soldiers caught. They knew that some of them wouldn't be coming back, but they had to do this. Death in the name of Celestia brought no higher honor.

His small force quickly made it to the back door, positioning themselves on each side. Shining took a spot on the right, nearest the door. On the door was the eight pointed star of chaos. Each arrow was a different color, looking like a rainbow. He would have thought that this was a trap, but he knew better. Chaos cultists were stupid.

Shining Armor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed a cool head if they were going to do this right. He released his breath and looked over at the stallion on the other side. He nodded.

The soldier nodded back. Shining used his magic to push the door away and quickly rushed in. His troops not far behind. He sent a ball of light up into the air, illuminating the place. "IN THE NAME OF CELESTIA, YOU WILL…." His shouting stopped the moment he looked around.

Bodies lied everywhere. While this was a normal sight when dealing with cultists of chaos, but this was different. It was the cultists' bodies they were seeing strewn about.

"Captain, did the cultists go off the deep end and kill each other?" One of the soldiers asked.

Shining shook his head. "If they did, the bodies wouldn't be intact. And there would be blood and guts strewn everywhere." Which was the exact opposite of this scene.

Yeah, there was tons of graffiti on the walls and floors. Even the cultists were painted all over and wore several pieces of differing clothing. Yet, the bodies were intact, if not broken. Several had their necks snapped and a few had a gaping hole in their chest. The wounds weren't bleeding, so Shining assumed it was done by magic. Magic attacks tend to cauterize the wound as soon as they struck, unless the spell was designed otherwise.

"Be on the lookout for any unicorns." Shining told his troops.

"Yes, sir." They answered back.

Before they could go any further, the sound of somepony crying echoed from their right. Thinking it to be somepony taken hostage, he quickly poured a little more magic into the sphere of light above him. The light grew stronger, revealing more of the room.

There, several hooves away, was a crying Earth pony mare. She was slouched over, staring down at a fallen cultist. Shining Armor wanted to go comfort her, but he stopped himself. He saw the tattered clothes and paint splashed over her body. _'Looks like whoever went through here missed one.'_

The Field Marshal looked back at his troops. They stood at attention, waiting for his orders. Except for the musketeers. They were on their hind legs, using their front to hold their weapons. "Orders, sir?" The two asked, keeping their muskets trained on the cultist.

"Stand down. We need information on whoever slaughtered these cultists."

"So we can throw them a party, sir?" One of the soldiers joked.

Shining glared at the mare, before heading on over to the cultist.

"You're dead. Why are you dead? Speak friend. We have so much chaos to do." The mare rambled on, between her heartwrenching sobs.

"Ma'am?" Shining stopped a few hooves away from her. Just enough time to draw his sword if she attacked.

The cultist looked back at him. She first looked confused, but then she brightened up. "A friend!" She shouted. She was alive with glee. She stood up and faced him. "A new friend is here. Chaos always has friends, cause chaos is fun. Isn't chaos fun?" Her smile nearly split her face.

Shining Armor had to stop himself from just beheading the heretic. _'Don't kill her. I need information.' _"Do you know what happened here?"

Instantly, she became downtrodden. "Mean shadow pony. Mean shadow pony hurt friends. Mean shadow pony no want friends." She perked up, smiling madly. "But mean shadow pony no hurt me. And now I have new friends to play with. We can go dancing, painting…OOH! Let's go stabbing. I like stabbing. Most ponies don't like stabbing, but its fun I tell you."

Shining ignored her ramblings. _'Mean shadow pony? What the hay could that mean?' _Of course, his inner ramblings were cut short. For shadowy magical tendril wrapped around her throat and hoisted her away. The mare yelped in shock.

Shining Armor and his soldiers looked over to see the mare struggling mid-air, within the tendril's grasp. There, standing on a metal catwalk suspended above, was a black cloaked pony. A squarish, dark blue snout could be seen. "Tut tut, I'm getting sloppy." The pony, apparently a stallion, said to himself. "I missed one."

"Unhoof her!" Shining Armor shouted. He needed her alive. She was the only one who knew what happened here….And he would be lying if he said he didn't care for her safety. Watching her looking so scared, struggling in the air, wasn't easy.

"I'll get to you in a moment." The mysterious stallion coolly remarked. "I have a soul to collect."

"No!" The mare grew frantic, crying her eyes out. "Mean shadow pony came back. He take friends. Please don't take me too. I have new friends to do chaos with. I want to have fun. Please let me have fun. PLEASE!..."

A sickening snap split the air and the mare went limp. Shining was utterly shocked by what just happened. Here was the 'Mean shadow pony'. The one who did all this. A part of him wanted to thank him, but now…_'That mare didn't deserve that.'_ He clenched his jaws. Her pitiful pleas were ringing in his ears. Just as much as that sickening snap.

Out from the mare's mouth came a small purple flame. "There we go." The stallion seemed quite pleased with himself, as the flame floated into an outstretched hoof. "I won't be needing this anymore." He threw the mare's body away like it was a piece of garbage. "This soul shall make an excellent tribute to her majesty." He smiled at the flame.

"In Celestia's name, you will stand down and submit yourself to us!" Shining shouted up to him. The thought of ordering one of the musketeers to take this new pony down crossed his mind. But again, he knew he needed this pony alive.

"Oh, I don't think I will." The flame in his hoof disappeared and the stallion put his hoof back down. "I have things to do. Very important things."

"You have committed several instances of murder." Shining stated. "While they may have been heretics, the act of taking one's soul is a sin. You must stand down or we will bring you down."

The stallion laughed. "I am so scared of the false Princess's lackeys. I might pee myself in a moment." His barking laughter filled the room.

One of the musketeers took aim and fire. The loud bark and large amount of smoke followed suite. The bullet just clanked off a magical barrier that surrounded the pony. The stallion frowned. "Well that was rude."

"That was a warning shot." The stallion soldier shouted at him. He cocked the hammer back and took out a paper cartridge from one of the pouches on his sides. "The next one will pierce that shield of yours."

"I am trembling." The stallion smirked. "But enough pleasantries. I have something important to say."

"You can save it for the interrogations." Shining Armor countered. "I'm sure the Inquisition will love to hear what you have on your mind."

"I'm sure they do." The stallion nodded. "But back to my message. Tell them, that the real ruler of Equestria is returning." And with that said, he took out a dagger and threw it down at them.

The Field marshal, having been trained most of his life, already knew it wouldn't hit him. So he didn't flinch when it stabbed the ground in front of his hooves. Instead, he quickly fired off a blast of his magic at the intruder. Said intruder vanished in a whiff of smoke, leaving nothing but insane cackling in his wake.

Shining Armor beat the ground with a hoof, growling in frustration. "That bastard!" He shouted.

"Sir…You might want to see the dagger." One of the troops, a mare, spoke up.

Shining followed her advice. What he saw surprised him. At the end of the dagger sat a black flag. On the flag was a blotch of purple and a crescent moon.

**Later that day, inside the throne room**

Celestia levitated the knife with her magic, looking at it keenly. "And that's what happened?"

Shining Armor, still wearing his armor, was kneeling several hooves away from her. "Yes, your majesty."

Celestia moved backward into his throne. She closed her eyes and sighed. Her mind wandered about the room to the three other figures residing there.

The first was the pony before her, Field Marshal Shining Armor. Born of a wealthy noble family, Shining Armor had everything he ever wanted. He could have easily ended up like so many of the other noble brats. He was naturally talented and had charming looks.

Yet, instead he joined the guard. He pushed himself harder than most ponies have ever done in all of history. Which is why he was the youngest Field Marshal she had ever appointed. His magic was surpassed most. Not surprising really, Celestia noted. His ancestor, Starswirl the bearded, was the first in a long line of powerful magi that the family produced. Not to mention his lovely manners.

All in all, she could see why her niece had the hots for him.

To her right, in a more plain but still intricate throne, sat High Inquisitor Fervent. He was the leading member of her organization, the Celestial Holy Inquisition, or CHI to put it shortly. He was a middle aged, brown unicorn stallion. His darker brown mane was mostly covered by his broad, golden hat. He himself wore an sophisticated gold attire.

Fervent, like all Inquisitors, was extremely loyal to her…Actually, more so then others. Celestia knew of several instance he nearly executed ponies for talking ill of her and her regime. Though, in most those instances, he was overreacting. It was a problem of his that Celestia hadn't been able to dissuade.

His cutie mark, which was hidden underneath his clothing, was the sun with a open book inside.

The last member, sitting in a multi-colored throne, was Chief. He was a blonde, orange maned Earth pony, a few decades older then Fervent, given the amount of gray hairs on him. Chief was the leader of the loyalist chaos faction. Of course, many ponies hated the idea of working with chaos, but Celestia deemed it necessary.

For the most part, they were harmless. Chief and his ilk were fun loving, pranksters. Yeah, they stirred up quite a bit of trouble, but it was nothing she couldn't manage and she was delighted that someponies could break out of the set norm. Faust knew that she was tired of it sometimes.

Said leader was splayed out on the throne, legs set over the arm and back to the other. He was currently paying more attention to the spinning top on his hoof then the conversation.

His cutie mark was a normal, red kazoo.

Princess Celestia opened her eyes. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Field Marshal. You may leave." Shining Armor quickly stood at attention and saluted. The immortal monarch returned his salute and then dismissed it, allowing the stallion to depart.

Once he was gone, Fervent spoke up. "You don't really believe this tale, do you Princess?"

Before she could respond, Chief spoke up. "Why shouldn't she? The Field Marshal wouldn't lie about something like this."

Fervent scoffed. "But seriously. A Warlock? There haven't been any servants of Nightmare in Equestria for over nine hundred years. We wiped them out."

"Apparently I didn't do a good job of it." Celestia's tone was somber. She didn't like to think of those times of bloodshed. She told herself that it was necessary, but her long life held so much regret.

"No, you majesty." Fervent quickly spoke up, hating to see his goddess mope. "You would never make such a mistake."

"We all make mistakes." Celestia told him. "Even gods."

"Mistakes make life interesting, your majesty." Chief was currently balancing the spinning top on the tip of his snout. "Can't live without 'em."

"But our majesty doesn't make mistakes." Fervent hissed at the chaos loyalist. "The Inquisition would have surely weeded out any workings of the shadow realm. This was most likely the work of some vigilante, or another chaos magi."

Chief stopped his trick, to look straight at him. The top falling into his seat. "This was not the work of chaos. I would know. I sent some of my best experts over there and they made sure of it."

Celestia buried her face in his hooves. _'Again?'_ The Inquisition and the chaos loyalists always butted heads, in and out of court. After thousands of years, it still wore on her.

Fervent sneered. "Be it as it may, there is still the issue of this rogue set of cultists. How do we know that the lot of you aren't planning something? How do we know this isn't just some twisted game of yours to take down our goddess?"

Chief gasped. "How dare you accuse us of pulling something like this? We would never betray Celestia. Obviously these individuals were just snorting some warp dust. That gets ponies a little loopy."

"A little loopy?!" Fervent snarled. "Thirty innocent ponies were found dead, slain in some wicked daemon summoning attempt. Ponies don't just do that because they're a little loopy."

"GENTLECOLTS!" Celestia rarely used the Royal Canterlot Voice, but now was a good time to do so. They were getting off topic, and what's worse, they were flat out ignoring her presence. _'The ponies I surround myself with.'_ "Stop this at once."

"He started it!" They both shouted, pointing their hooves at each other.

"I don't care who started it," Celestia glared at them both. "I want you to finish it." The two crossed their forehooves and pouted. "Now, apologize….Don't make me punish you."

"Fine!" They threw their hooves up in agitation. "I'm sorry."

"Now," Celestia smiled warmly at them. "Isn't that better?" She was met only with silence. _'Children. Ponies can be such children, even in their adult years.'_ "Let us return to the situation at hoof." She turned her attention to the High Inquisitor. "What do you suggest we do?" Celestia already knew what she wanted to be done, but she liked hearing other opinions.

"I would suggest a thorough investigation into the Manehattan branch of the cultists of chaos." Fervent stated. "We would need to do a background check on any and all ponies who worship Discord." The Inquisitors face showed obvious disgust with uttering the name. "Searching through their homes and work places may lead to some results. As well as some interrogations of the leaders of the city's branch."

"That's unreasonable." Chief was nearly foaming in rage. "You can't just barge into their homes and lively-hoods. Their citizens of this country like everypony else."

"Need I remind you that some of them went on a murder spree just a few days ago?" Fervent narrowed his eyes.

"Warp dust I tell you!"

"SILENCE!" Celestia barked. "You are getting off track again. Inquisitor, you are allowed to go through with this," Before Chief could respond, she put in. "But you must work with Lord Chief and his associates at all times."

It showed on Fervent's face how much he hated the idea. "Agreed." He relented. The alicorn knew he wouldn't disobey an order from her.

"Good." Celestia sighed with relief.

"But what of this shadow magic?" Fervent asked.

"I already have things set in motion, High Inquisitor." Celestia told him. "You need not worry. Now, off with you two." The two left their seats, muttering curses against one another as they left. "And remember, friendship is magic."

"Yeah, yeah." Chief shot back. Fervent looked like he was about to kill him for speaking to her like that.

"FRIENDSHIP! IS! MAGIC!" Celestia barked, causing the two to quickly huddle together and smile back at her. "Good." With that, she used her magic to teleport herself back into her private study.

The white alicorn walked over to a stand that had an open book. She stopped and looked at the picture on the page.

Her face wore resolution. "I will right this wrong, my sister. And I know just the ponies to do it."

Just then, a note appeared above her head. She quickly caught it with her magic. "A letter from Sunset?" She opened it up and sped through it. She smiled. "You're smarter than I could ever imagine, my dear."

Quickly, she summoned two pre-done scrolls. "Destinies are to be fulfilled this night." The scrolls vanished. "I just hope I don't regret this."

**Author's Note:**

Hello and thank you for reading another chapter of 'A different Sunset'. {It seems I've gotten four dislikes...that's disconcerting. :( }

Now I know some of you may have been put off by the dark tones of the story, but I added the 'Dark' tag for a reason. I am trying to establish some world building in this verse and that might go to some dark places. Not too dark I assure you.

Most of the stories in the Shimmerverse to come will be more lighthearted, but I must remind you. The show's two parters did get quite dark, in terms of the show...I just happen to go darker in places.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment


End file.
